Que nunca se borre esa sonrisa
by blue kirito
Summary: Un actor y sobre todo uno tan lindo es un sueño imposible de alcanzar. ¿O no?


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Que nunca se borre esa sonrisa.**

 **.**

 **Un actor y sobre todo uno tan lindo es un sueño imposible de alcanzar. ¿O no?**

 **Alibaba x Aladdin**

 **.**

Alibaba no puede contener la emoción, como siempre se halla sentado en la primera fila del teatro. El boleto ha sido bastante económico a decir verdad pero aún si no lo fuera buscaría la manera de adquirirlo. El telón se alza y su corazón estalla al ver a la estrella de la puesta. Aladdin es su nombre, en esta ocasión interpreta a una hermosa cantante, si a una chica. El público sabe que es hombre pero luce realmente lindo con los vestidos que le ponen, por si fuera poco es dueño de la voz más maravillosa y dulce en el universo. Es evidente que la naturaleza le dotó de virtudes extraordinarias pero también la dedicación y el amor que tiene hacia su trabajo.

El pequeño alza los brazos y los extiende al frente, sus labios se separan para emitir tonadas dignas de una sirena. Alibaba se ruboriza y pierde en los sentimientos que transmite el infante. Cada sílaba y nota derriten su corazón cual si fuera chocolate. Su mirada le sigue de un lado a otro, embobado, perdido, enamorado. Y vaya que no fue sencillo que se percatara de que su alma tiene dueño, oh no, tuvo que acudir a trescientas dieciocho puestas para que lo hiciera. Si tan solo pudiera hablar con él, pero le asusta que ese encantador niño no sea como le imagina. Es consciente de su cobardía y que adora quizá una ilusión, además de ser injusto con él al prejuzgar. Baja la vista avergonzado, es seguro que el ramo cincuenta y dos se irá a la basura de nueva cuenta.

\- Ojalá supiera de mi existencia.

Suspira y observa de nuevo al actor, por un segundo tiene la impresión de que los ojos de ambos se cruzan, que establecen una conexión, pero cuando Aladdin se gira para caminar al otro lado se repite que es imposible.

Al finalizar el público se retira menos Alibaba, misteriosamente le falta energía.

\- Disculpe.

Un joven rubio de cabello corto toca su hombro.

\- Soy Titus Alexius, dueño del teatro. Si dispone de tiempo me gustaría presentarle a un amigo que quiere conocerlo.

\- ¿Eh? - desconcertado - S-si claro, será un honor.

El mayor dirigió al invitado a un salón y luego de pedirle que tomara asiento en uno de los sillones salió. Alibaba movía las piernas bastante nervioso. No conoce a nadie ahí, comienza a sudar frío. ¿Y si han notado que acude todas las noches? ¡Pensarán que es un acosador y no le permitirán acercarse a Aladdin! Comenzaba a pensar en varias soluciones, una cirugía plástica no suena tan descabellada, o mejor un buen disfraz, cuando la puerta se abre.

\- No puede ser...

Susurra al ser testigo de la entrada del actor que trae una charola con manzanas en las manos, la coloca en la mesa de centro y se posa en el sillón de al lado.

\- Ah yo - parece nervioso por alguna extraña razón - tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Bueno, a veces me ponía demasiado ansioso. Me preocupaba defraudar a Titus-kun pero, siempre te sentaste en primera fila y sonreías calidamente. Me infundiste valor.

\- ¿M-me notaste?

\- ¡Claro, desde la primera vez! ¡Te fuiste de bruces a medio pasillo y una onesan te pasó encima! ¡Fué tan genial!

\- Ungh... Debes pensar que soy patético.

\- ¡Oh no! Me sorprendió que estuvieras preocupado. Me parece que le preguntaste si no se había torcido el tobillo. Desde aquella ocasión ¡empezaste a gustarme mucho!

Lo dijo con gran naturalidad, como si fuese lo más común del universo. Aunque seguramente era un sentimiento más bien amistoso.

\- Ah, bueno soy Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham.

\- ¡Alibaba Saluja!

\- Je je je.

El mayor no pudo evitar sonrojarse, tenía que gritar como vil maniático, seguramente pensaría mal.

\- Eres muy agradable - sonrió - Tengo un poco de hambre, ¿me acompañas con algunas manzanas? Son mi fruta favorita.

\- Si no es molestia.

\- Nunca lo serias.

Degustaron a la vez que platicaban. Se dieron cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común empezando por el hecho de que los padres de ambos se encontraban en el cielo. Entre más conocía detalles de la vida de Aladdin más le veía como alguien especial. Ha pasado por tantas desventuras y aún emite tanta amabilidad. Es literalmente perfecto pero también provoca que se sienta como todo un pervertido, diez años. Esperaba que fuera joven pero no tanto. Tuvo que virar el rostro en seis ocasiones puesto que su atención se había centrado en los lindos labios, con interés, demasiado. Aladdin es irresistible, tiene un tierno aroma a manzana, sus zafiros no poseen ni un poco de malicia, incluso dan ganas de apretar sus redondas mejillas.

\- ¿Alibaba-kun?

\- ¿Eh? Ah si, ¿qué me decías?

\- Son las once de la noche, ¿no tendrías que volver a casa?

\- ¡¿Es tan tarde?! ¡Tengo trabajo!

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- Oh no. Nos vemos después.

\- ¿Enserio? - ilusionado.

\- Si - se puso de pie con intención de marcharse - ¡Ah lo olvidaba! ¡Es para ti! - le extendió el ramo de flores y escapó.

Aladdin lo apretó contra su pecho sin poder contener el rubor en su rostro, poco después entró Titus.

\- ¿Qué tal te fué?

\- Muy bien, no me equivoqué respecto a Alibaba-kun.

\- Me da gusto saberlo. No quiero que te rompa el corazón.

\- P-pero... ¿le gustarán los chicos?

\- No tienen que gustarle todos, solo tú.

\- Je je je je.

...

Las reuniones entre el actor y su fanático se dieron todas las noches, durante seis meses. Forjaron un gran lazo de amistad en verdad único. Podían pasar juntos seis horas y parecían veinte minutos. No hubo una sola vez en que Alibaba saliera tranquilamente, siempre iba tarde al trabajo pero valía la pena, al igual que las desveladas. Ser guardia de seguridad no es sencillo. Se entendieron con tal profundidad que incluso las miradas podían comunicar lo que los labios no. Sin embargo no avanzaron ni un poco. Alibaba muchas veces parecía más gelatina y Aladdin comía manzanas sin control. Los dos eran brillantes focos rojos casi siempre.

\- E-estuviste magnífico.

\- G-gracias aunque creo que desafiné una nota.

\- Lo hiciste pero ¡sonó tan bonito! ¡Ah!

\- Je je je uh~.

Los silencios son cada vez más frecuentes y los potentes latidos perceptibles, ya no pueden ocultar aquello que nunca debió permanecer en las sombras.

\- ¡ALADDIN!

\- ¡WAH! - pegó un brinco - Perdón, ¿si?

\- ¿Te he dicho lo buen actor que eres y lo mucho que te admiro?

\- S-si.

\- ¿Ya te pedí un autógrafo?

\- Once.

\- Mmm...

\- Alibaba-kun, ¿qué piensas de la gente que se enamora de alguien de su mismo sexo?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- E-es que... - pasó saliva alterado pero armandose de coraje - Para mi es algo irrelevante que a un chico le guste otro chico porque se mira el corazón pero... hay personas que se ofenden por ello e incluso lo ven como algo monstruoso. ¡No quiero que me odies!

\- ¡Eso jamás! - asustado - ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo? ¿Acaso Titus te... ?

\- Me has dicho que me admiras y que te agrado, estoy agradecido por ello, disfruto mucho tu amistad pero... no quiero continuar así...

\- ¿T-te has aburrido de mi?

El menor negó despacio.

\- Me gustas, estoy enamorado. ¿Te perderé por eso?

El de ojos miel quedó boquiabierto, paralizado. Segundos que se tornaron minutos, al transcurrir tres el corazón infantil se quebró al igual que la voluntad. Se levantó para no incomodar al otro y apenas le dió la espalda fué estrujado con gran fuerza por las manos del contrario en su estómago por lo que, casi escupe las manzanas antes ingeridas.

\- ¡Perdóname Aladdin! ¡Fui tan cobarde que te lastimé! ¡Te amo desde hace mucho! Es sólo que no creí ser suficiente para ti.

\- Uh buu~.

El infante dejó en libertad un torrente de lágrimas de alegría. Los labios ajenos rozaron con ternura su oído haciéndole estremecer.

\- Te amo Aladdin, te amo, compensaré todas las veces que no lo dije, te amo. ¿Me harías el favor de convertirte en mi novio?

\- Je je je, te has vuelto muy seguro de pronto.

\- ¿Es un... ?

\- Si.

Y a varios meses de cruzar destinos, llegó el primero de muchos besos.

...

Alibaba dejó el trabajo como guardia de seguridad y pidió empleo en el teatro. Ganaba un poco menos pero podía ver al amor de su vida todo el tiempo. Es consciente de lo acosador que eso resulta pero el pequeño está encantado con ello. Además el dueño necesitaba ayuda hace mucho pues Sphintus y Kukulcan se van de vagos con bastante frecuencia. Sin embargo Olba, el antiguo jefe del rubio está furioso porque sin su mejor elemento debe pagar a otros tres para que le suplan. Siendo un hombre de negocios no puede darse el lujo de perder. Por lo tanto ha optado por vigilar a la pareja, y con ello llega a una fatídica conclusión: Una vez muerto Aladdin, Alibaba no tiene motivos para quedarse ahí, y de una u otra manera le convencerá de volver. Las negativas sólo se deben a ese mocoso, desearía que nunca le hubiese conocido.

...

El rubio cepilla el largo y sedoso cabello zafiro.

\- Aladdin, en verdad eres hermoso.

\- Je je je.

Este ríe avergonzado, hasta sus orejitas se han puesto coloradas.

\- ¿Sabes que día es hoy? - el rubio.

\- ¿Nuestro aniversario de la primer semana?

\- ¡Si! Y tengo un obsequio para ti.

\- Oh.

Aladdin se giró para recibirlo pero pronto se dió cuenta de que no había necesidad. El mayor le colocó un lindo broche de estrella en el pecho, aunque al hacerlo rozó un punto sensible del niño que se ruborizó aún más y emitió un ligero gritillo.

\- ¡Kya!

\- ¡Perdón! - saltó hacia atrás.

\- N-no te preocupes, los accidentes ocurren.

\- Que torpe soy.

\- Gracias - sonrió - Es muy lindo.

\- ¡Que bien, le atiné!

\- Je je je. Hoy, durante la función te daré mi regalo.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Qué es?

\- Una canción.

\- ¿No crees que Titus se enoje?

\- Le pedí permiso. Será la última, para cerrar con broche de oro - sonrió.

\- ¡Me moriré de ansiedad!

\- También yo pero es porque la actuación de hoy está completamente dedicada a ti. Alibaba-kun...

\- ¿Si?

\- Soy tuyo.

\- Yo también.

Se dieron un beso de piquito y continuaron con los preparativos.

Ya durante la obra Alibaba quedó deslumbrado, casi ciego. Aladdin usa los accesorios y vestuario de siempre pero luce tan distinto. Si no fuera perturbador saltaba al escenario y lo secuestraba para recorrer cada rincón de su... rostro, aún le da pena llegar más lejos. Una hora después Aladdin se detiene en el borde del escenario, para estar lo más cerca posible de la primera fila. Separa los labios y una vez más hace su magia. Cada palabra, incluso letra estremecen al novio que advierte una cálida corriente eléctrica surcar su cuerpo y alma. Los orbes dorados se cristalizan de emoción, la piel se enchina y la respiración al igual que el corazón se detiene un instante. Le ha flechado otra vez. Cuando Aladdin finaliza la función y se dispone a realizar la clásica reverencia un estruendo hace eco en el recinto. El público grita, algunos se tiran al piso y el pequeño actor se desploma en dirección al vacío, ante la atónita mirada miel.

\- ¡Le han disparado! - es el alarido de Titus que se acerca corriendo a su mejor amigo.

...

Olba lanza la pistola por ahí y se gira pero un puñetazo en pleno rostro le tumba, el impacto le ha roto la nariz.

\- ¡Desgraciado es un niño!

Le reclama Sphintus que siente la sangre hervir, da varios golpes más únicamente para sacarle de combate, aunque ganas no le faltan para olvidar que alguna vez fué médico. Le amarra a un pilar y va rápidamente en auxilio del herido, reza porque no haya sido un punto vital.

...

\- ¡Aladdin! ¡Aladdin despierta por favor! - el novio.

Titus ha llamado a la policía y al hospital más cercano, mira casi histérico la escena. El infante ha perdido la conciencia, quizá se ha desmayado debido al golpe que se dió al caer, no está seguro. Alibaba le sigue llamando pero no le toca por temor a hacer más daño, incluso muerde los labios frustrado. El moreno llega poco después y se arrodilla ante el actor.

\- ¿Estará bien? - el de ojos miel con un hilo de voz.

\- Necesito revisar más a fondo.

Toca con suavidad el torso con intención de retirar la prenda inferior cuando el pequeño emite un quejido.

\- Mmm - abre los ojos despacio - cof cof... Alibaba-kun...

\- Aquí estoy. No te esfuerces, estas herido.

\- Cof cof, me duele...

\- Resiste...

\- Cof pero estoy bien ah ah... me salvaste.

\- ¿Eh?

El niño llevó la mano a su pecho con algo de trabajo y cogió la ahora destrozada estrella.

\- Recibió el impacto por mi cof, aún así fué doloroso, por eso me desmayé.

\- Pero la caída, no pude atraparte antes de...

\- Je je je gracias a la alfombra egipcia super esponjosa que compró Sphintus no me lastimé. Solo mi pecho...

El moreno abrió la prenda, el sitio donde está ubicado el corazón tiene un horrible morado, los dígitos de este se desplazan buscando alguna hemorragia, suspira aliviado.

\- El daño es similar a un golpe, uno bastante fuerte pero nada que ponga su vida en riesgo. Aún así tendrá que reposar al menos dos semanas.

Alibaba cogió al pequeño en brazos y le llevó a su camerino que también es su habitación. Sphintus se vió en la necesidad de detener a Titus para que no convirtiera a Olba en puré luego de que este le sacara toda la verdad. Le entregaron a los oficiales y sobornaron a un tal Judal para que le diera una buena lección antes de llevarle a prisión. Volvieron con Aladdin que para entonces dormía y le contaron lo acontecido al novio.

...

Dos horas después el de ojos zafiro despierta, lo primero que ve es el desmejorado rostro de su pareja por tanto llorar.

\- Lo siendo Alibaba-kun.

\- No, fué mi culpa. Olba, mi jefe anterior quería asesinarte para que volviera a trabajar con él. Parece que estará en prisión por mucho tiempo pero... si continuo a tu lado estarás en peligro.

\- No, fué un pretexto. Algo en el corazón de ese onisan está enfermo.

\- Solo un loco haría algo así.

\- O alguien muy lastimado.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan bueno? Si, definitivamente es mejor que...

\- No pretendo ser chantajista pero si me dejas moriré de tristeza. Te amo tanto que no imagino mi vida sin ti además, estoy esperando un bebé.

\- ¡¿EH?! ¡PERO NO HEMOS... !

\- Mi panza está algo abultada desde hace dos semanas y... bueno nos besamos, así se hacen los bebés.

\- Oh Aladdin ¡eres tan tierno! - le abrazó con entusiasmo.

\- ¡ME DUELE!

\- ¡Perdón! Te amo, de ahora en adelante tendré que protegerte aún más.

\- También te amo.

Unieron sus labios con suavidad. Tarde o temprano Alibaba tendrá que decirle que el problema en su pancita se debe al incremento desorbitado en el consumo de cierto fruto rojo. Los niños no vienen al mundo por un contacto tan puro pero no piensa romper su corazón hoy. Pase lo que pase le hará feliz, no importa lo que tenga que hacer. Y si cuando Aladdin sea mayor aún quiere un hijo pueden adoptar. Lo importante es que esa encantadora sonrisa nunca se borre de un rostro tan lleno de ilusión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Que raro, para mi el AliAla es una pareja llena de azúcar y miel pero mis historias se inclinan al drama, por qué será? Los quiero ver 100% felices! ;~;. Bueno, ya será. Y si, este fic no es mpreg, es que dicen que el amor engorda y es justo lo que le pasó a Aladdin! Que tierno! Hasta otra compañeros de vicio! Uh cómo será este chiquito bebé cuando aprenda como se hacen los hijos? Ju ju ju. Y sip, sigo escribiendo de magi, lento pero seguro, pasarán siglos antes de que me aburra de mi manga favorito je je je :).**


End file.
